


And So The Wolf Fell In Love With The Lamb

by Dannyboi1975



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny/Jackson/Ethan, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fae Stiles, M/M, ManxMan, Scisaac - Freeform, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannyboi1975/pseuds/Dannyboi1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek, were seemingly meant for each other, but their journey has never been easy.  When Derek proposes to Stiles with a grand romantic gesture, and a room full of friends, a video of the event is posted to Youtube.  Everyone is seemingly estatic about their engagment, especially Stiles, but an enemy long forgotten has seen the video and is now determined to stop the wedding before it starts.<br/>There is a legend of old that tells of a same sex pairing of a Wolf and a hybrid Fae, who are destined to bring about balance to the world through their children.  But Derek and Stiles can't have children...can they?  Is there a plan laid out for them, that was never explained?  Was their love predetermined by the powers that be, ceturies before they were born?  Finally can Derek give Stiles the wedding he has dreamed of or will the fur fly in the end?  Well we will just have to see, when this tale comes to it's conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

And So the Wolf Fell in Love With the Lamb  
(Sterek) ManXMan/BoyXBoy

 

Chapter 1

 

Lydia and Stiles arrived down town, pulling up in front of Lydia's favorite coffee shop, The Mean Bean Internet Cafe, she had dragged Stiles out of the house this morning to be her shopping partner and has spent the day dragging him to shop after shop looking for the perfect outfit her graduation from Graduate School. She had received a full scholarship to UC Berkeley for Chemical Engineering and was now finishing up her degree 2 years early and at the head of her class. She was the valedictorian and would not settle for just any dress. Stiles being gay, of course meant as far as Lydia was concerned that he would be the perfect shopping partner.  
Stiles of course didn't see it that way...he was grumpy from having been woke up much earlier than he had planned. He worked with his father at the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department and had just finished a 15 day stretch of overtime shifts and was looking forward to sleeping in late and spending the day lazing around with Derek. They had moved in together after Stiles graduated from high school and began attending Beacon Hills University majoring in Criminal Justice with a minor in Abnormal Psychology. He had started working with his father right after graduation and was the department's first Profiler. His father and Derek couldn't have more proud of him.  
Derek and Stiles began their relationship five years ago when he was 17 and Derek was Stiles current age, 22. John hadn't been exactly happy about their relationship at first, because of the whole werewolf thing and how Stiles was always seeming to be in harm's way. But after a short time, he realized just how much Derek loved his son and how good he was for him, just how much Stiles had grown as a man because of Derek so he eventually gave them his blessing. It wasn't long after that, that John began to look at the former alpha wolf as his second son and they quickly became close as well. This of course gave Stiles no end to joy as the two most important men in his life liked each other.  
Stepping out of Lydia's car, Stiles grumbles loudly to himself, “My first day off in over two weeks and I get railroaded into dress shopping with the pickiest woman on the planet. Come on, just because I'm gay and have the hottest boyfriend in Northern California, doesn't mean I have the slightest clue about fashion...I mean does she even look at what I wear? Obviously not otherwise she would have asked asked anyone but me. Danny, Jackson, Isaac hell Scott would have been a better choice than me.”  
“What's that Stiles?” Lydia asked smirking to herself.  
“Oh nothing Lyds, I was just commenting on how bright it is today, that's all.”  
“Wanna borrow a pair of sunglasses, I've got like 5 pairs in my car.”  
“Umm....sure that would be great. Thanks I really appreciate it.” he says, not wanting her to know what he was really saying. As crabby as he was, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. They were close friends after all, and between his job and her classes it's not like either off them had, had much time to hang out lately. So he just smiled and put on the shades she handed him.  
“I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming with me today Stiles, especially with it being last minute. You were my only viable option. Danny and Isaac have finals all day today, Jackson's working at the hospital until late this evening, and lets be honest...for a gay man...Scott is dreadfully clueless when it comes to fashion.”  
Stiles laughs, he knows Lydia is correct about that. Scott is definitely the straightest gay man any of them have ever met, if he owned anything other than jeans, shorts, t shirts and sneakers, Stiles would have been surprised. Catching up to Stiles, Lydia takes his arm and the two head into the cafe. It had been months since he had been able to have lunch with Lyds, and he to be honest he had missed her.  
They had gotten so close after the whole Nogitsune affair, the whole pack had gotten closer in fact. It was shortly after the demon had been exercised from Stiles, that he and Derek had started dating. Derek saw that the teen was suffering side effects from the darkness that had taken control of him. He had started having nightmares almost immediately and his panic attacks returned with a vengeance; Derek had been there for him from the first night. Sitting outside his window at night watching over him at first, but when he saw the nightmares weren't going away and the boy was spiraling out of control, he started climbing in his window at night, holding him. Letting him cry himself back to sleep, making Stiles truly feel safe for the first time in years. While helping him through his anxiety and trauma, Derek came to realize that Stiles was his mate, and that he had in fact been in love with the boy from the beginning. Stiles of course came to the same realization about the same time, but both men being as stubborn as they are, neither was willing to admit it for some time. When they finally came together, it wasn't really a surprise to anyone within the pack, even Scott had figured it out by that point. Stiles father eventually came around and from that day the two were inseparable.  
Now four years later, Stiles and Derek had become Scott's second in command, working as a team or brains and brawn keeping Beacon Hills and the Nemeton safe from any trouble that came their way. Scott's pack had become a force to be reckoned with in the time following, not only was there eight wolves in the pack but a Banshee, Hunters and four very smart and resourceful humans as well. There wasn't much that came along that had proved to much to handle alone. Beacon Hills had returned to the peaceful hamlet it had been before Peter had come back to town.  
The friends were sat almost immediately, as Lydia had been coming here for years and was very well known to the staff. The cafe was actually quite the popular place in Beacon Hills, especially in the live music circuit. It had a large stage area in the back, where bands and miscellaneous musicians played on a nightly basis. Stiles and Derek, or “Sterek” as Lydia and Alison liked to call them, had even gone to several shows there, including to see Kelly Clarkson and Reba McEntire on their reunion tour. It had been Derek's anniversary gift to Stiles last year, one that Stiles still liked to boast about.  
They had just ordered their meal, when suddenly Stiles noticed that the cafe had become eerily quiet. Looking around he noticed that the dining room was empty except for them, this was especially odd as on any other day, the dining room would have been packed.  
“Lyds, do you notice anything weird going on here today?” he asked the red head.  
“Now that you mention it, yeah I do. I could swear there were people in here just a minute ago and now we're the only ones. I know it's a nice day out, but I wouldn't have thought the lunch rush wouldn't have ended so early. Huh? Oh well.” she replies “So I'm thinking, since we haven't had any luck so far here in Beacon Hills finding the right dress, I think we should head into the city and hit the mall there. I think Dior, Chanel, and then Donna Karen in that order.”  
Stiles groans putting his head in his hands while Lydia keeps on chatting away about dresses much to him displeasure. If he let her take him into the city, they wouldn't get home until late, and he really wanted to spend some quality time with Derek. He'd missed his Sourwolf immensely in the last couple of weeks, they'd hardly seen each other for more than an hour or so in the evening, and even then Stiles had been to tired for fun. Stiles got grumpy when he didn't have his wolfy love on a regular basis. Even after four years together, they still took their time when lovemaking. That was one of the things the horny young man had loved best about Derek...he always made sure Stiles was pleasured and taken care of properly, before he orgasmed himself.  
“Stiles? Stiles? Are you listening?” Lydia interrupts his daydream.  
“Yeah, of course I'm listening.” he lies, “What was it you were saying?”  
“I said I think you should take a look around. There is something you need to see.”  
Becoming acutely aware that they were no longer alone, he realizes that not only are they no longer alone, but every table in the dining room is filled with people he knows. To the left, is Melissa, his dad, Cora and Peter and to the right he sees Jackson, Danny, Alison and Chris Argent. Behind all of them are his friends and co-workers from the station. He smiles widely, “Dad? Melissa?...What's going on? Why are you all here...in the middle of the day none the less?”  
Everyone smiles back at the young man, “Surprise son!” John replies. “Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show.”  
“Show? What show are you...” music starts playing suddenly, and the lights dim. Stiles recognizes the song almost immediately, Jason Derulo, MARRY ME. “What is going...” he starts to ask Lydia when the curtains open and there standing on the stage are none other than Scott, Isaac and...Derek? The three men are dressed identically, black skinny jeans, black t shirts, black leather jackets and black biker boots...they were dressed exactly like Derek was on the day they met. Stiles sat in shock, looking completely confused...Derek was on stage performing in front of all of their friends and family. This was not something he would have expected from his Sourwolf.  
Derek steps up to the front of the stage, “A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head...When I think of all the years I wanna be with you...Wake up every morning with you in my bed...That's precisely what I plan to do,” Derek sings while the two younger wolves dance in sync behind him. “and you know one of these days when I get my money right...buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life...We'll forever be in love, so there's no need to rush...but one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough...I'll say, WILL YOU MARRY ME...I'll swear that I will mean it...I'll say, WILL YOU MARRY ME...” Overwhelmed with emotion as he realizes what Derek is doing, Stiles tears up, holding his hands to his heart unable to stop shaking. His dad and Melissa come to stand behind him, each with a hand on his shoulder. He's unable to take his eyes off of Derek, his mate, his lover...his soon to be FIANCEE. Stiles has never been this surprised or this happy. Derek is asking him to marry him.  
As the song comes to a close, Derek jumps off the stage and walks over to the younger man taking his hand pulling him to his feet. Stiles is full out crying as Derek drops to one knee in front of him, “Stiles, we have had more than our share of ups and downs, when we first met I thought you were just another annoying, hyperactive, smart mouthed kid. You were able to push my buttons like no one I had ever met and get a reaction out of me quicker and stronger than I thought was possible. For a while I thought it was just because you liked to piss me off, but then I realized it was because I had fallen in love with you. Not over time, when we took turns saving the other's ass, or fought back to back to save the city we both love, but from the first moment saw you. On that day six years ago today...when I met Scott and you for the first time, you took my breath away. I thought back then that after everything that had happened to me that I was destined to be alone, that I'd never find happiness or love. But you showed me I was wrong. You took the Sourwolf who had built walls around his heart and turned him into a man who finally knew what true love was about. I owe you my life and my sanity Stiles. Over the past five years you have shown me love and happiness that I thought had died with my family in the fire. I love you more than life itself, and cannot see a day without you by my side. Would you make me the happiest man alive Stiles? Will you marry me?”  
Stiles cannot believe what he's hearing...it all seems like a dream, like it's happening to someone else. He knows that Derek loves him, he just never realized exactly how much...until this moment. There was only one answer he could give...  
“Are you kidding me? Yes Derek...Yes I'll marry you.” the younger man exclaims enthusiastically. And the crowd goes crazy as Derek stands up, taking Stiles in his arms and kissing him. Kissing him hard and passionately...not caring that everyone they know is watching. He has his Stiles, and that is all he needs.


	2. Wolfy Love

Chapter 2 

Derek pushes Stiles' back to the wall the second they walk in the door at the loft. His lips press hard against the younger mans, he devours his mouth with such hunger and passion that it leaves his lover breathless. Their bodies pressed hard against each other, Stiles moans softly eliciting a ravenous growl from Derek.   
“You have got to be the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, and I have been just waiting to kiss you like that all night.”, Derek states huskily into Stiles ear as he pulls back from their kiss.  
“Well you've gotta know by now that I would never stop you, so what took you so long?  
Derek looks into his finance's eyes rather sheepishly, “I don't know baby, it just never seemed like the right time.”  
Stiles chuckles, “Your still afraid of my dad after all this time, aren't you?”  
Derek growls, feigning irritation, “I'll show you how scared of your father I am.”  
He grasps Stiles thigh, pulling it up to his hip, sliding his hand down to grasp the boys ass cheek. Derek crushes his lips down on his lovers kissing him hard, pressing his tongue against his teeth asking for entrance. Sliding inside his hungry mouth, Derek exerts his dominance, thrusting his tongue deeply, listening to the boy pant in pleasure. This drives him insane with lust, he has to have him...and it has to be now, his inner wolf will not wait.  
Derek pulls back, gazing into the younger mans eyes lustfully, his eyes shifting to the glowing blue that Stiles has come to love so much.   
“Bedroom...now...”, the wolf grunts aggressively. Stiles replies by wrapping his arms and legs around him, whimpering softly in anticipation. Derek carries him up the stairs to their shared bedroom in the loft, pushing the door open with his leg. He stops at the foot of the bed, setting his lover down on his feet. Derek kisses him again, his hands wandering down to the bottom of Stiles shirt, where he tugs the shirt over the boy's head. His breath is hot on his lover's neck, as he breathes in the scent of his arousal. His kisses glide over his neck, over his collar bone and down to Stiles nipple. Derek tugs gently on it with his teeth, and he feels him shudder and melt in his arms.   
“Oh fuck, Derek...I love you baby. The things you do to me, just drive me insane.”  
Derek pulls back momentarily, “Pants...off...”, he growls. Stiles moves to do as he's told, sliding out of his jeans with swift practiced hands. He reaches to undo Derek's, when his hands are swatted away.  
“No, not yet,” the older man says, “My wolf is fighting me for control and he wants to pleasure you first.”  
“No complaints here.” Stiles replies as Derek pushes him back on the bed. Derek drops to his knees, climbing between his legs and ripping his briefs off him.  
“Hey, those were one of my favorite pairs.” Stiles exclaims only half serious. Derek looks up, lust obvious on his face.  
“Stiles!”  
“Yes Derek.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Alright baby. You know I was only kidding. I love it when......AAAAAHHHHHH FUUUUCK.” he exclaims when the wolf takes his erect member in his hand and slides his tongue over his balls. He gently takes one is his mouth gliding his hand slowly up and down his lovers length, eliciting a cry of pleasure from him. This eggs him on even more, he loves hearing his lovers cries of ecstasy. He releases his lips and slides upward, wrapping his lips over the underside of Stiles shaft. Moving back and forth, grazing his tongue teasingly. Stiles moans loudly, and his body stiffens.  
“Derek, baby....don't tease me.”  
“Tell me what you want then.” he says, looking up and nipping at the boy's inner thigh.  
“You know damn well what I want.”  
“No I don't babe, you have to tell me or I'm gonna continue doing this...” Derek says, then he slides his tongue along the shaft again, and nips at it teasingly.  
“Fuuuuuccckkkkk, Derek please?” he pleads huskily  
“Please what?”  
“Please...baby...suck my...cock.” he gasps as Derek continues his torture.  
“As you wish, my love.” Derek smiles as he wraps his lips around the tip of Stiles cock. Swirling his tongue over the tip, tasting his lovers precum oozing over his lips.   
“God I love your the taste of your love Stiles. I could do this all day.” Stiles responds by grasping his fiancee's hair with both hands urging him down again, moaning loudly when he does.   
The older man grips his shaft, twisting his hand gently and moving his lips and hand together. The pleasure he is giving him is insane, Stiles cries out loudly, screaming Derek's name over and over. Suddenly he was glad they didn't have any neighbors in the building, or certainly they would have called the cops from the amount of noise they were making. Stiles' cries of ecstasy were both guttural and animalistic, causing his lover to increase his assault on his member. This brought him to the edge, and he could feel his orgasm cusping. His body tensed up and his penis hardened even more, throbbing and pulsing with the rapid beat of his heart.   
“Oh baby, I'm close.”, Stiles mutters hoarsely. Derek responds by clamping his lips tighter and increasing his pace.  
“Derek, pull off....I'm gonna...cum. Ah fuck, yes...I'M CUUUUUUUMMMMIIIINNNNGGGG.”he screams as he erupts in the wolf's mouth. Derek swallows the load greedily, not letting a single drop escape his mouth.   
“Holy shit, that was fucking amazing. Seriously Derek the things you do with your mouth...WOW!!!” Stiles exclaims when the waves of euphoria dissipate.  
He grins, looking up at his lover happily. “I aim to please.”  
“And indeed you did, but the only problem is baby...I haven't gotten you off yet.”  
“Oh we're not finished yet...not by a long shot.” Derek growls roughly.  
He stands up, as Stiles slides back on the bed getting to his knees. Slowly, Derek peels his shirt off, over his head, letting his partner take in his body. His tight abs rippling with the movement, the tuft of hair sticking out just above the waistline of his jeans, his bulging pecs and strong arms, glistening in the late evening sunlight. He kicks off his boots noisily, tossing them across the room then tearing off his socks, dropping them to the floor.   
Stiles shakes in anticipation, despite having seen Derek naked more times than he can count, the sight of him still elicits the same response now that it did that first time five years ago. He is the most incredibly gorgeous and sexy man he has ever seen, and Stiles only has eyes for him.  
The wolf stands cockily at the foot of the bed, with his hands poised on his belt buckle. He grins ear to ear, watching his lover intensely as he slowly strokes his engorged member. Stiles hadn't gone soft after he had came, and Derek knew he wouldn't. He had come to know the younger man's body quite well in the last five years, and Stiles was no closer to being done than he was.   
Derek slowly unbuckles his belt and slides it free from the loops of his pants, dropping it at his feet on the floor. Looking up at his lover, he growls, “Is this what your waiting for Stiles?”, he says as he pops the button on his jeans.   
“Yes”, the boy hisses in response.  
The wolf slowly glides his zipper down, keeping his fly tight so as not to reveal to much. He knows Stiles is chomping at the bit to get at his cock, but he is enjoying taunting him; teasing him til he can hardly control his desire. Holding one side of his open pants he lets the other side drop, exposing a small patch of skin, lightly covered in jet black hair.   
“OOOOO, commando! I love it when you give me easy access.” Stiles purrs as he falls on his hands, crawling his way toward the foot of the bed and Derek's almost naked body. Upon arriving at his destination, Stiles reaches up caressing the other's chest. He wraps his hand around the back of Derek's neck pulling him into a hungry kiss. Their lips smash together hard, Derek opens his mouth sucking in his lovers tongue. He grabs his head directing the boy how he wants to be kissed, his pants subsequently falling to his feet. His engorged manhood stands erect slapping Stiles on the thigh. Who in turn wraps his hand around the massive cock and begins to slowly stroke it.   
Derek, moans in his lovers mouth and he shudders with pleasure from the boys touch. Stiles pulls away and slides his tongue southward, knowing what Derek wants. Falling back down with one hand firmly planted on the bed, and his other still stroking his man, he glides his lips over the tip, swirling his tongue around the tip, and tugging gently with his lips on the sensitive foreskin. He moans at the taste of precum lubricating his lips and sliding down his throat. Derek is leaking heavily, and he knows it won't be long until he is taken.   
Suddenly Stiles is flipped on his back and Derek crawls over top of him, he meeps in surprise but easily figures out what is happening when he feels his legs pulled upward and his boyfriends tongue poking at his entrance. He resumes his oral attack, but gasps loudly when his ass is hungrily devoured. His pucker is stretched wide as one spit slicked digit presses into him, the pain is minimum and is gone all together when he feels pressure against his prostate. The whimper that escapes him causes Derek to rumble low in his chest. Shortly a second then a third finger follows suit, stretching him, preparing him for what's to follow.   
He feels hollow and empty, when the fingers are removed and he is again flipped over, landing on his hands and knees. His hips are pulled back, causing his back to arch and his ass to spread slightly of it's own accord. He feels the head of Derek's cock pressed against his pucker, poking in slightly....teasing him again. This motion is repeated over and over until...  
“Derek, baby...please no more teasing.”  
“Tell me that you want me, that you want me inside you Stiles, and then I'll give you what you want.” the wolf replies, lust evident in his raspy voice.   
His voice shakes, matching his hungry body. “I want you Derek, I need you inside of me. Please baby, please...fuck me.” he pleads  
Derek pushes forward slowly, breaching the younger man's entrance. He moans in pleasure as he feels the silky walls of his lover glide over his length. Stiles, gasps as he punches his love button, and he feels his lover quiver and clench him tighter, pulling him deeper inside of him. He slowly pick up his pace, thrusting deeply, panting and moaning his ecstasy.   
Their bodies slap together, they move in unison; Derek slamming forward and Stiles bucking backward. They scream out in bliss, Stiles demanding to be fucked harder, deeper and faster. Derek loves it when he talks dirty, while they make love. His wolf likes it even more. He can feel himself slowly losing his control, and the shift starting to take hold of him. He stops abruptly, making stiles whine.  
'Derek....baby, what's wrong? Why'd you quit?” the human asks, confused.  
“I'm starting to shift, my wolf is taking control and I don't want to hurt you.”  
“You won't hurt me, I know this because I trust you and you haven't hurt me before. So you won't hurt me now.”  
“It's different this time. My wolf...he's going crazy with lust and desire for you, he wants to mark you again.”  
Stiles smiles, looking over his shoulder at his fiancee, he chuckles softly. “So let him mark me...you know damn well I like it when you get aggressive with me. Especially when you bite me while your inside me.”, Stiles clenches his ass and bucks backward, eliciting a growl. He sees Derek has already started to change, his wolf coming to the surface. His face is covered in thick black fur and his ears are pointed and his eyes shine bright blue in the twilight of their bedroom.   
“Are you sure this is what you want?” Derek asks gravely  
“Yes, baby I'm sure, the only thing I am more sure of at this moment, is I can't wait to be your husband and mate. Happily ever after and til death do us part. I want you...ALL of you.”   
The look of pure love and adoration on his mates face is the deciding factor, Derek flips him on his back and lifts his legs to his chest.   
“Then I want to see your face, to make sure I'm not hurting you...because you know once I let the shift take over completely...then you know I'll grow even bigger.” he growls hungrily.  
“Come here you sweet talker, you.” Stiles then pulls him down into a passionate kiss.   
Derek positions himself at his lover's pucker and pushes forward, moaning in passion. He finally lets go and the transformation completes, stretching Stiles even more. The younger man groans in pain as he feels his ass stretch to accommodate the wolf's now larger member. He holds still at first, then pumps his hips slowly; leaning into Stiles kissing him passionately to distract his lover. After a few minutes he is finally able to move more freely. The boy lays back grasping at Derek's hips cussing uncontrollably again, driving the wolf insane with lust.  
Stiles cries out in utter bliss and ecstasy as Derek's cock batters his prostate over and over. He knows he won't last much longer and suspects Derek won't either.   
“Baby, I'm close.” he gasps  
“I know, me too...just get ready, cuz when I bite you, I'm gonna knot.” Derek replies, “So no sudden movements...okay.” His voice gravely and breathless.  
Stiles nods his assent and Derek continues to thrust inside him...picking up pace and nuzzling into his neck. Kissing and licking the spot just over his collar bone where he will be marked. Stiles legs slide off his shoulders and wraps them tightly around his mate's waist, they move together approaching their apex, together. They both shake, their bodies glistening, covered in sweat. All at once, he feels it happening; his body tenses, his ass clenches and he explodes all over their chests and abs.   
Derek goes over the edge at the exact same moment, and as he releases inside his mate, he sinks his fangs into Stiles flesh. Almost instantly he feels himself knot inside the boy, his head spins and he momentarily loses himself. Stars in his eyes, his head spins and he feels as though he is losing consciousness. All he hears is his wolf talking to him.  
“Mine”, it proclaims, “Mate mine....family finally”  
Then, nothing but blackness and peace. He feels nothing else until he feels Stiles stroking his back and purring in his ear. He must have blacked out, which is strange as that has never happened before. It starts to concern him, but then Stiles is chattering incessantly and he has no more time to think. Derek pulls out, and rolls over on his back, pulling his lover into his arms.   
“Holy shit Derek, I don't know what got into you tonight,” he says, “but that was freaking...wow, just wow.”  
Derek kisses him sweetly, “It was for me as well, I love you Genim Stilinski.”  
Stiles stops mid sentence, “I love you too Derek Peter Hale.” he chuckles, “What's up with the full names? I mean, you have ravaged me before, but I have to say that was absolutely the best sex we have ever had. I have never came like that...”  
Derek crushes his lips to him, kissing him like his life depended on it. Stiles moans and falls into his mates arms, the laying his head on his chest.   
“That was some kiss Der, wow...”  
“Stiles, will you please shut up?”  
The young man looks affronted, but Derek smiles and tackles him. Burying his face in his neck and licking the mark he had just made. A short time later they resume their love making. Finally collapsing exhausted in each other's arms sometime around 3AM, both of them sighing happily as the fall asleep completely and utterly sated.

 

Somewhere, in the forest surrounding Derek's childhood home, two women walk together. Their bodies are almost translucent, they seem as though they are here in this world yet not, at the same time. They say nothing for sometime, just walking, no destination seeming evident. Suddenly they stop, both of them gasp loudly and their hair flies out behind them, as though they walked in front of a large fan, or stepped into a wind tunnel.  
“Claudia, did you just feel that?”, the taller one asks  
“Yes, I did. Does that mean what I think it does Thalia?”, the other replies  
They both smile brightly, “Yes I think it does. Our boys are finally, truly mated. They are the ones, as we always thought they would be.”  
“OOOOOOOO”, Claudia squeals in obvious delight, clutching onto her companion and pulling her into a great hug. “We are gonna be grandparents at last.”


	3. Scotts A What?

Chapter 3:

Stiles, walks down the stairs to the main level of the loft. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he walks into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Derek had kept him up late, not that he was complaining, he had loved every single moment of their love making marathon. “Eight hours has to be a record for us. And then this morning again” he says to himself, “What ever Derek had to eat yesterday, I have to make sure to feed it to him everyday. Damn I'm not gonna sit right for a week”   
Chuckling to himself as he pours both him and his fiancee a cup of the steaming liquid, cream and two sugars for him and black for Derek. “I had no idea that Derek could hold me in that position for so long. His arms and back must be killing him this morning. Fuck, where does he get his stamina?”  
He goes about his morning routine, reaching into the fridge to pull out ingredients for his and Derek's breakfast. Three cheese omelets, with fresh veggies; mushrooms, onions, red peppers, sauteed in garlic butter, whole grain wheat toast and turkey bacon. Stiles liked to make sure they ate healthy, after his mom had died of cancer when he was young, he had become obsessed with eating a healthy diet. Pulling an apron over his head, tying it in front, he goes about cooking; whistling to himself and dancing to the song in his head. He has never been so happy, ever. He basically had everything he could want, a gorgeous man who loves him, a great job in the town where he grew up, amazing friends, his dad was healthy and had fallen in love again. About a year ago, he had started dating Scott's mom, Melissa. The pair had tried to hide it from their sons, but Stiles and Scott being who they are...that secret didn't last. Both men had been ecstatic about their parents dating, they had grown up together and were more like brothers, so this just made it all the more like a reality and that suited them just fine. In reality, the only thing that Stiles didn't have, was his mom. Though he didn't really think she was that far away from him. She had promised him that she would watch over him, that he would never be alone. Even when he had suffered through the nightmares and depression following the Nogitsune affair, he had always felt her presence. He just knew she was with him the whole time, even when Derek had stepped in to pick up the shattered pieces of his psyche.  
Stiles walked over the sound system in the kitchen flipping through the songs on Derek's Ipod, until he found one suiting his mood,John Mayer, “Your Body is a Wonderland”. Swaying his hips seductively, he dances to the music singing off key at the top of his lungs. 

“We got the afternoon, you got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do, discover me discovering you  
One mile to every inch of, your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips, and your bubble gum tongue  
And if you want love, we'll make it  
Swim in the deep sea of blankets  
Take all your big plans and break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is wonder, I'll use my hands  
Your body is a wonderland...

Something bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling toward the pillow case  
You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed, without my hand behind it  
You want love, we'll make it  
Swim in the deep sea of blankets  
take all your big plans and break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

Your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands  
Your body is a wonderland...

Damn baby, you frustrate me  
I know you're mine, all mine, all mine  
But you look so good, it hurts sometimes...

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands  
Your body is a wonderland...”  
Stiles, steps out of the kitchen into the dining room carrying his and Derek's breakfast on a tray, just singing his heart out...  
“Good morning Stiles.”, Isaac says smiling  
“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH” Stiles screams loudly, reminding Issac and Scott, who are sitting at the table, of a little girl who was frightened. “Fuck...Don't...scare me like that.” he sputters.  
The two wolves laugh loudly looking away and leaning into each other, trying not to fall over in the process.  
“What the hell guys, that wasn't funny. That was our breakfast, now I have to cook a whole other meal.”   
“Oh but it was hilarious Stiles, it so was.” Scott proclaims trying to keep a straight face.  
The young human just glares at his friends, cussing to himself as he looks for the broom to sweep up the mess at his feet.   
“I'm sorry Stiles, let me help you clean that up.” Isaac says apologetically, getting up and coming around to the other side of the table.   
“Thanks Issac, I appreciate that. You're much more of a gentleman that your boyfriend.”  
“Your welcome buddy. Anytime!” he looks up at Scott who rolls his eye and shrugs dismissively.   
“So what are you guys doing here anyways? I thought you two would have been at Scott's house playing “Hokey Poke 'em, now that you're done for the semester Isaac.” Stiles asks  
Scott pipes up, “Your dad and my mom had the night off last night and she asked us to vacate the premises, so they could have a romantic dinner alone.”  
“I think they just wanted to have sex, without worrying about us hearing.” Issac adds  
Scott and Stiles both wrinkle their noses, not wanting to think about either of their parents having sex...much less with each other.  
“Oh come on Isaac...No” Stiles pleads, “That is one image I do not want to get stuck in my head.” he studders  
“You know what image I want to get out of my head Stiles?” Scott asks his friend  
“Yeah, what's that Scott?” Stiles shoots him a glare.  
“OH DEEEERRRREEEKKKK, FUCK ME HARDER, DEEPER....YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD. OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!” Scott and Isaac both laugh.  
Stiles blushes darkly looking away form his friends. “You...you were here? You heard that?”  
“Oh yeah we heard that” Issac laughs  
“I think the whole neighborhood heard that Stiles...” Scott laughs as he falls over clutching his stomach. “DEREK...MAKE ME YOUR BOY...SHOW ME HOW A REAL MAN FUCKS...AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.”   
Stiles throws a piece of toast at him, but it misses it's intended target. He doubles over again laughing.  
“What's the matter Scott? Jealous because you can't make your mate howl like that?” Derek says as he walks down the stairs.   
Scott scoffs in response. Isaac goes about sweeping up the broken dishes and food from the floor, “Who says that I'm the one on the bottom?” he mumbles to himself. Derek snickers in response and Scott glares at his mate.   
The older wolf tosses a some clothes to Stiles, who catches them and looks at his lover questioningly. “You might want to put those on before we head out for breakfast.” Realization sets in and Stiles notices, he had come down to cook completely naked, and had been standing here the whole time in all his glory.   
“Oh my god, you guys why didn't say something to me?” he says, embarrassment written all over his face. The young man quickly tugs a pair of underwear on followed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Derek walks by on his way to the kitchen, stopping momentarily to kiss his mate sweetly, before proceeding to make him and Stiles more coffee. “Damn it Scott, why did you let me stand here naked, knowing damn well I wasn't awake enough to think straight.”  
“You looked awake enough when you were in the kitchen shaking your ass in front of the stove. Remind me never to eat when you cook in the future unless I know for a fact you have something on first.” the Alpha chuckles, which earns him another glare from his best friend.  
“It's okay Stiles, it's not like we haven't seen you naked before. We were all on the same Lacrosse team after all.” Isaac states matter of factly.  
“It's not the same thing at all.” he pouts as he pulls up his zipper. “So you never told me what you two were up to, this morning when you scared the shit out of me.”  
“Well, my mom had recorded Derek's and our performance yesterday, and she gave me a copy. So we're uploading it on YouTube, as irrefutable proof that Derek has rhythm and occasionally smiles.” All three of them chuckle to themselves, as Derek walks out of the kitchen handing Stiles another cup of coffee.  
“If you three keep that up, I'm gonna have to rip your throats out with my teeth.” he retorts, but smiles at his lover, kissing him again. “Lets see how it turned out. I must have looked ridiculous.”  
“Actually, you looked and sounded amazing.” Issac replies, to which the beta looks skeptical. “Here, see for yourself.”   
The four gather around Isaac's laptop, watching the events of last evening unfold before their eyes. Seeing his 'Sourwolf' up on stage, dancing and baring his soul to the world has the exact same effect on Stiles as it did yesterday. The young man chokes up, tears streaming from his eyes and Derek takes his hand and kisses it.   
“God I love you Stiles”, he announces and kisses the boy sweetly.   
“Oh, shit Derek....I love you too.” he says sobbing now and wrapping his arms around him tightly. “I'm the luckiest man alive.”  
“Come on baby, lets go have breakfast, before I have to take you back upstairs to wipe those tears off your face.” the wolf snickers. Stiles just buries his face in his chest shyly grinning as they head toward the door. “We'll see you guys later, and don't forget to finish cleaning up the mess you two caused.” Derek looks pointedly at the debris, feigning irritation towards the other two wolves.  
'Gotcha chief!” Isaac says saluting them as they pull the loft door closed behind themselves. Scott glares at his lover and huffs, returning his attention to the laptop. “What's that all about Scott?” the taller man asks.  
“I'm your Alpha Isaac, not Derek. You shouldn't say shit like that, especially in front of them.”  
“What are you talking about?” he says looking confused as he lays his hand across his boyfriends arm. Scott shrugs it off, huffing in annoyance.  
“You know damn well what I'm talking about.” he snaps  
“Obviously I don't or I wouldn't be standing here telling you I don't. So please explain.”  
“That crack about me being a bottom.”  
“Are you serious...baby that was a joke. Everybody laughed, remember?” Scott just continues glaring. “Oh baby, I'm sorry...I never would intentionally try to upset or hurt you.” he says leaning over and taking Scott's face in his hands and kissing him hard. “I love you Scott, more than anything else in the world. You should know this. We're mates after all, you can feel the love as much as I can. Do you forgive me?” Scott nods begrudgingly.  
“I just missed you much Isaac. It's been really hard on me these last few months while you were away at school.”  
“I know baby. Me too” Isaac responds reassuringly. “Let me make it up to you.”  
“Okay, just can you make me one promise first?”  
“Of course. What is it?” Isaac asks sweetly.  
“Please promise me you won't say anything again about what we do in front of the pack. It would affect how they all see me, if they knew I enjoyed being bottom and letting you dominate me in that way.”  
'Of course Scott. I won't say it again. I'm sorry baby.” his lips crash to Scott's, kissing him passionately. He reaches down grabbing his boyfriend's shirt and literally ripping it off his body. He takes a nipple into his mouth, biting down, teasing it and making it perk up to his machinations. A loud moan escapes from Scott's, and he takes hold of Isaac's hair, pulling him tighter to his chest. He pants and moans his pleasure egging his lover on. “Oh fuck Isaac, it's been so long. I need you now...fuck me, please.” the Alpha pleads.  
“I don't have to be asked twice.” he exclaims huskily, picking his lover up off the stool he had been sitting on. Scott, wraps his arms and legs around him, leaning into the taller man embrace, pressing their lips together hungrily. Isaac carries him to the sofa across the room, where they fall down on it together, ripping their clothes off and tossing them carelessly. The Alpha lays back as his legs are hoisted to his chest and Isaac dives in slamming his tongue into his pucker.  
“Aaaaahhhh shit baby.” he shouts, “That feels so amazing, yes...don't stop.”  
After what seemed like an hour, Isaac sits up, placing his lovers legs to his chest. He spits in his palm and lubricates his throbbing member, pushing into Scott's waiting hole. The pair gasps in unison, both rolling their eyes into the back of their heads while the taller man thrusts forward over and over.  
“Oh god Scott, you are so tight. Fuck, you feel so good.” he moans thrusting into him faster and harder. Scott, growls in ecstasy, reaching up and digging his claws into Isaac's back pulling him down to slam his tongue deep inside the other wolf's mouth.   
They move together, Isaac thrusting into Scott, Scott bucking his hips to meet Isaac. Both of them have let go and are fully transformed, their true wolf faces showing, Scott's eyes red, Isaac's gold. The howl their pleasure, Scott begging him to fuck him faster and faster, until all you can hear is growling, moaning, panting and skin slapping on skin.   
“Fuck, Scott I'm getting close baby. Where do you want me to cum?” he huskily asks his lover.  
“Inside me, please. Fill me up with your love.” the alpha cries breathlessly.  
“Oh shit....here it comes. I'm gonna...CUM....AAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUUUUCCCKKK” the beta howls as he explodes, filling Scott to overflowing. The feeling of being so full of Isaac, pushes him over the edge.  
“OOOOOHHHHH....MEEEEEEEEE TOOOOOO.” as he coats them both in his cum.  
Isaac collapses on top of his alpha mate, laying his head down on his chest. They cling to each other as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure causes them to shake uncontrollably.  
“Damn, I can't tell you how much I missed this.” Isaac says kissing Scott passionately.  
“I'm pretty sure I know, cuz I missed it too...almost as much as I missed you.” they continue kissing until they start to feel sleepy. “We should take this upstairs before Derek and Stiles get back. Derek hates it when we have sex in the living room..”  
Isaac chuckles, “I'm pretty sure he's gonna know either way, because there is a definite smell of man sex in the air.” He inhales deeply, “yep definitely smells like man sex.   
They gather up their clothes and head up stairs to Isaac's room here at the loft, shutting the door behind them and continuing their frolic. Isaac's laptop suddenly beeps softly. There is a notification on the screen from YouTube. It reads, “Congratulations...your video posting has reached 100,000 views.” Derek's proposal video has suddenly become a viral hit, and millions more people may view it, because of that very reason.


End file.
